


TTSS Reload.

by AntiSkeletalOfTTSS



Category: Karana Production, TTSS Studios, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Long., Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS/pseuds/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS
Summary: TTSS Reload.Two versions of Anti crash into Crisis's front lawn, and chase down the terrorist group, The Red Eyes.They also meet very special people along the way, Like Goth, Palette, Rurik, and Lotus.Read on to see the rest!
Relationships: Many. - Relationship





	1. Normality

Chapter 1: Normality.

Anti had clocked in at the TTSS Building at around 12:00PM, a very normal time for him to clock in. 

Virus greets Anti.

V: "Hey brother."

A: "What's up V?"

V: "Not much."

A: "Anyone else here?"

V: "Rose, Frame, BIOS, And Circuit."

Rose and Frame run up to Anti.

F: "Hey big man!"

R: "Hello Mr. Anti!"

A: "You guys don't have to call me that, but sorry guys, you can't come, only me, Virus, and Circuit."

R+F: "What!? Why!?"

V: "I'm so sorri but I can't have you guys get hurt!"

R: "But BIOS Is boring!"

F: "Don't be rude Rose!"

R: "S-sorry."

Anti chuckles a little.

A: "Heh, It's alright Rose."

Circuit pops up and loads Virus and Anti in the car, they go to Downtown Tampa as a quick stop.

While they walk around, with the occasional fan or attacker, they meet two small skeletons, one in a white cloak, and the other wearing a big sailors cap holding what was either a big broom or a big paint roller, they walk up to Anti, Virus and Circuit.

P: "Hello! My name is Palette! Palette Roller! And this is my friend, Goth!"

Goth shyly waves while hiding into his cloak, he looks at Circuit fascinated, Circuit felt a little strange.

P: "May you possibly know which direction Ybor City is?"

A: "Um... I don't suggest you two go here if you are new here, Instead how about you go to Hyde Park or Sedon?"

P: "Sure! Where are they?"

A: "Hyde Park is down there where the concrete slabs are, and Sedon is where you see the bridge next to Sykes, it will lead to Sedon."

P: "Thank you!"

Palette runs off, Goth close behind.

Anti shrugs it off and drags Virus and Circuit to Crisis, because both Virus and Circuit where lost in thought.

CS: "Hey, how are you three."

A: "Pretty swell mate."

V: "good good."

Crisis texts Circuit, Circuit then in his notes and shows Crisis.

C: [I'm doing well]

After a while out, Crisis brings them home, to sleep for the night, BIOS Keeping them all updated on how everyone was doing back at the TTSS.

They all went to rest.

Little did they knew.

They were in for a ride, maybe even a joyride, nah, just a emotional ride.


	2. Chapter 2: Uninvited Guests.

This chapter is still in production, thanks.

TTSS Studios and Karana Productions.


End file.
